<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Young Wolves of Winterfell by stas22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254165">The Young Wolves of Winterfell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stas22/pseuds/stas22'>stas22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, M/M, Ned Stark Lives, jon stays, ned stays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stas22/pseuds/stas22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal family never comes, Ned never leaves, and Robb tries to convince Jon to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb sat upon a hay bale and watched as Jon dueled with one of Sir Rodrik’s best soldiers in the yard at Winterfell. His brother’s black curls danced with his every move, and despite the cold air, he was sweating from exertion and his warm leathers. Sir Rodrik had been training them from the moment they had been old enough to hold the wooden practice swords.</p>
<p>Normally they fought each other, or Theon but Jon was getting too skilled that Theon could not keep up. Sir Rodrik had been bringing soldiers to practice each day, the next one better than the one before and having Jon and Robb spar with them. Today’s soldier was especially skilled, but Jon has been able to keep up and has started to draw a crowd. The soldier had been wearing a smirk on his face for much of the fight, but the longer Jon has kept up, the more furrowed the man’s brow had become and he was beginning to look fatigued. Jon had a determined look set upon his face, one Robb has seen many times and knew meant that Jon would not be giving up any time soon.</p>
<p>It was then that the soldier started to look irritated, and he advanced on Jon quicker, striking blow after blow. Robb’s breath hitched as Jon tripped while the soldier swept at him, and Robb was sure he was done for. But it seemed that Jon had feigned the trip and used the confusion to strike at the soldier’s wrist, who yelped and dropped his wooden sword. Jon kicked the center of the men’s chest, sending him sprawling and then held the tip of his own wooden sword under the man’s chin, the universal sign that he was the victor.</p>
<p>Robb laughed excitedly and hopped off the bale, pulling his brother in for a hug, while the soldier dusted himself off and Sir Rodrick, along with the others watching, started to clap.</p>
<p>“That was brilliant!” Robb expressed and watched as Jon’s cheeks became rosey. His brother laughed as well and smiled bashfully, never one to be used to attention. “I am so proud of you! You are going to be the best fighter some day, Jon, honest and when I am Lord of Winterfell you will be my right hand man.”</p>
<p>Jon’s blush only darkened at Robb’s praise. Jon valued his brother’s opinion above everyone else's, all except one.</p>
<p>“Well done, Jon.”</p>
<p>Jon’s head whipped up at the sound of his Lord Father’s voice, not having noticed him and Lady Catelyn standing nearby watching. Jon’s heart stammered at the proud smile his father wore and he found himself smiling back. Robb looked at his father, absolutely beaming.</p>
<p>“Was that not amazing, Father?” The auburn haired boy asked, arm around Jon’s shoulders. “Soon he will give the toughest knight in the kingdom a run for his coin.”</p>
<p>Jon rolled his eyes and shoved his brother away, but looked back up through his lashes at his father, secretly basking in the attention from him.</p>
<p>Lady Catelyn cleared her throat and Lord Eddard looked to her before nodding.</p>
<p>“Robb, join me in the council chambers for lessons as soon as you are done here.” Lord Eddard gave his decree and then walked off.</p>
<p>Robb was about to continue praising his brother, when his lady mother’s voice cut through the air.</p>
<p>“Robb, say goodbye to Jon and do as your Father said.” Lady Catelyn said curtly.</p>
<p>“I will Mother, I just need a few more minutes to speak with Jon.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not, you will go now.” Lady Catelyn’s voice was stern now, and her face was starting to show frustration. “You have lessons with your father, and then we are entertaining the noble family the Sterlings of The Silver Hills. Lord Elrin and his family will be here for supper and we will be having a grand feast. The family will be staying with us for a few nights, so you and Theon will be charged with entertaining his older children, Lord Wren and Lady Alissa, while Sansa, Arya and Bran will entertain his younger children. You will be able to see Jon again in a few days time.”</p>
<p>A dark expression clouded over Robb’s face at that.</p>
<p>“And why would I not be able to see Jon in the meantime, Mother?” Robb asked with a growl.</p>
<p>“You will be busy with Lord Elrin’s family visiting, you simply will not have time to go off and find Jon.”</p>
<p>“Well Jon can help me entertain Lord Wren and Lady Alissa. He is certainly more polite and entertaining than Theon.”</p>
<p>“Lord Wren is expected to be one of the most powerful men in the realm once he takes his lord father’s place, and Lady Alissa is a beautiful highborn lady. We will not disrespect them by having anyone of Jon’s standings in their company while they are here.”</p>
<p>Jon hung his head to hide his face as he felt his brother’s body begin to vibrate with anger beside him.</p>
<p>“Mother, I-” Robb began to argue but was cut off.</p>
<p>“You will do as I say Robb, or I will keep you from seeing Jon for longer.”</p>
<p>With that Robb’s jaw clicked shut. He stared down his lady mother before huffing out an angry breath and turning to Jon. He wrapped his brother in a hug and spoke to him lowly.</p>
<p>“I am so proud of you, and I am so sorry. I will try to see you when I can but if not, I will see you in a few days.”</p>
<p>With that Robb, took off towards the council chambers, throwing one last glare at his lady mother, acting more like a petulant child than the young man he was. Jon stood unmoving, still not looking up again, but he could feel Lady Catelynn’s presence looming before him and met her cool gaze.</p>
<p>“You will not distract my son at this time.” Lady Catelynn stated to Jon. “The Sterling’s are a family whose highborn reputation is very strong. This is a match we cannot afford to lose.”</p>
<p>“A...match?” Jon questioned, and Lady Catelynn nodded smugly.</p>
<p>“Lady Alissa will be the perfect wife for Robb when the time to marry comes.” She responded and Jon felt his heart drop into his stomach.</p>
<p>With a final disapproving look thrown his way, Lady Catelynn turned and walked off and Jon stood in his dirty leathers with a wooden sword feeling his heart break slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later that afternoon, Jon watched as the gates of Winterfell open and a convoy of wagons, horses and carriages trickle into the keep from the window of his chambers. His chambers were the furthest away from the Stark families, surrounded by the rooms of servants and others who worked within the castle. When he had still been little enough, he roomed with Robb and Sansa, being cared for by the same wet nurse. Then when they were young children, Robb had thrown a fit, refusing to sleep unless Jon was in the same room. It was not until they hit their tenth year that Lady Catelynn simply refused to let them share a room, although that just meant they would take turns sneaking into the other’s chambers once the halls were quiet.</p>
<p>It was time’s like these where Jon was forced to really think about his future. Most of the time he could not imagine a life away from Winterfell, away from his Lord Father and siblings. Away from the comforts of knowing he would have a bed with a fire and a warm meal three times a day each day. For a bastard, he did have quite a luxurious life and sometimes he took that for granted. But when Lady Catelynn banished him from meals because he was a disgrace to those visiting, or when Sansa treated him like the dirt on her shoes, or when Theon pinned him in a dark corridor and spit vicious words at him, that is when Jon felt that he would sooner take sleeping in the stables to staying in Winterfell.</p>
<p>His Uncle Benjen has visited before, telling him stories of the Wall and what it was like to be a ranger. When they were children, Jon and Robb would sit in front of him with wide eyes like they were hearing the stories of a fairytale. And then, when Uncle Benjen was gone, they would play white walkers and rangers. As Jon got older, Uncle Benjen had started to plant the seed that maybe someday Jon would be a brother of the Night’s Watch. Jon would lay in bed at night under his furs and imagine what it would be like, out beyond the wall with a horse and a sword and not much else.</p>
<p>While Jon sat there wallowing in self-pity, the door to his chambers cracker open and he startled, only relaxing as he watched Robb slip through. When Robb caught him watching he smiled, a blinding and perfect smile that lit up his Tully eyes.</p>
<p>“Now, I’ve only got a few moments as I am meant to be washing up for the feast, but I had to come and see you.” Robb shut the door and made his way over to Jon, standing close as the smile on his face was replaced by concern. “Are you alright? I am so sorry about those things my Mother said. And I am sorry that I had to leave you. I figured putting up a fight with her while she is all wound up about this highborn family visiting would only cause more headaches.”</p>
<p>“I am fine, Robb. Nothing I have not heard before.” Jon told his brother, who’s expression darkened.</p>
<p>“And that makes it okay?” He scoffed, running a hand through his auburn curls. “She should not speak to you like that at all. You have done nothing wrong by her other than being born, and you clearly had no say in the matter.”</p>
<p>“I am not saying that it is okay, I am merely saying that it is what it is.” Jon shrugged his shoulders. “What good is it to worry over things that cannot be changed?”</p>
<p>Robb shook his head and looked his brother in the eyes, determined.</p>
<p>“They can be changed, and they will. I am the heir to Winterfell. Father is training me longer and harder to be prepared for more duties. I will insist that people treat you fairly. Maybe Father will allow me to have a council of my own, or a trusted advisor. Either way, I will find a way to make this better for you.”</p>
<p>Jon swallowed at the earnest look on his brother’s face. If Robb only knew what Jon had been thinking about before he had walked in, well his heart would ache, too. The strongest tie Jon had to Winterfell was his relationship with Robb, the brotherhood and camaraderie, the <em>love.</em> But Jon knew even that would not be enough in the future. There would come a time when Robb had too many duties, too many others to love, and Jon would then need to find his own place in the world, his own <em>purpose. </em>And that time would come soon, he feared.</p>
<p>Bells tolled from the clock tower in the keep and Robb sighed, hanging his head.</p>
<p>“I must go now, Mother will be even more unpleasant if I am late to receive the Sterling’s.” He looked to Jon and then tugged him in for a hug. “Please believe that I will do my best to come and see you tonight. And that I will do my best to right things.”</p>
<p>Jon felt himself becoming choked up, and instead of trusting his voice, he nodded and hugged Robb tighter. His eyes squeezed shut as if he could keep out all of the bad in the world and just stay in this moment forever.</p>
<p>And then Robb was gone and Jon was alone in the silence. And it was painfully familiar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still working on my other fic, just hit kind of a road block, not really sure where to go with it next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>